The Impala Diaries
by Sandpiper01
Summary: The Impala has been through everything - she's Dean's baby. Its been so prominent and close to the brothers that it's become its own character. Several stories revolve around the beloved car, from old memories to ones that haven't even occurred yet.


_I fell in love with the commentary in Swan Song, and I got some inspiration. Most likely, there won't be a continuous story line, just several one shots compiled under one name. _

* * *

"Okay, I've had enough of this."

Sam and Dean look up from their spots on the bed where they sit with their legs crossed, jaws quivering in a partial attempt to stop the shivers. The eight- and twelve-year-olds watch as their father punches the numbers on the motel's provided phone.

"We're not coming back here," John declares as he lifts the phone to his ear and waits for the front desk clerk to pick up.

"Do you think anyone's there?" Sam asks Dean quietly. "It's the middle of the night."

Dean shrugs. "I think there's supposed to be someone there all the time."

Sam nods once and then wraps the blanket tighter around his shoulder. Couldn't they just fix the heater themselves?

"Yes, but the temperature in this room is dropping towards fifty degrees," their father's anger is slipping through his seemingly calm tone.

The brothers exchange a glance.

"Yeah, I know. Don't you at least have an extra room?" A pause. "It's _snowing _outside and the heater's broken! I-" He takes a breath as the person on the other end speaks. "Fine. No, we'll be fine. Goodnight."

Dean jumps when he hears the phone slam down – he was close to dozing off for the first time that night.

"C'mon boys, we're leaving," John announces as he heads to the bathroom to start packing their belongings.

"But it's the middle of the night," Sam protests.

"Its four now;the sun will be up in a little more than two hours. We can wait in the car till then."

"Will that really be any warmer than the room?" Dean asks.

"Yes. Now pack."

With a sigh of "Thank God," Dean uncrosses his legs and slides off the bed to start packing his and Sam's bag. Sam starts to pry himself from the heat of the blanket – reluctantly – but Dean stops him.

"I got it, Sammy."

Instead of going back to the comfort of the blanket, Sam gives a short huff of a laugh to match his innocent smirk and eye roll. He pulls his shoes on and helps Dean pack the rest of their things.

"Grab that blanket too," John adds as he zips up his bag.

Sam looks to Dean, who shrugs, and then starts folding the room's extra blanket as small as he can.

"Got everything?"

The two boys nod and Dean pulls the bag over his shoulder as Sam wraps his arms around the still warm blanket.

"'Kay," John sighs as he holds the door open for his sons.

Dean and Sam trudge through the snow to make it to the Impala, Sam stepping in Dean's footsteps to make the trip a bit easier before hopping in the back seat. Dean huffs in frustration once they close the door – it's colder here than it was in the room.

He pulls their extra jackets from their bag and gives Sam his before putting on his own.

"It's colder in here," Dean argues to Sam, who shrugs.

"Maybe we should just stay in the room," he replies as John throws his own bag onto the front seat.

"Trust me, it'll be warmer in here," he reassures them as he turns the key and the car roars to life.

As they drive away from the motel and towards the glowing lights of the city, Sam sighs and starts to lie down, only to bump his head on the army man in the ash tray.

_Stupid toy,_ he thinks as he gives another tug at the plastic soldier. Nothing. The thing has been stuck there for almost a month and he still cant seem to get it out.

So he bunches up the blanket a little and rests it over the little man to create a pillow.

But Dean tugs on the other end of the blanket.

Sam gives him a glare, and keeping his eyes on his brother, pulls the blanket back.

Dean tugs again.

Sam retaliates, claiming the blanket as his, but Dean just wont put up with that. He's the older brother, he has the lighter jacket, he should get the bigger half of the blanket. So he pulls harder, effectively taking it completely from Sam.

"Hey!" he shouts.

"Why can't you share it evenly?" Dean asks, pulling the blanket closer to him.

"Why can't _you_?"

Sam reaches to the other side of the car, attempting to take back the blanket, but Dean pulls his knees up to his chest.

John gives the boys a quick glance, then another one. They can't seriously be fighting over a blanket. He sighs as he comes to a stop at red light, no other cars around.

"You two are _not_ fighting over a _blanket_," he scolds.

Sam and Dean look up from their positions, Sam with his feet against Dean's shins as he tries to use everything he has to tug the blanket from his grasp.

"It's big enough for both of you to share easily. Now can you just settle down until we find someplace to park?"

Dean drops the blanket, sending Sam rolling backwards, his head just missing the ash tray and toy soldier on the way down. He glares at Dean and reluctantly tosses half the blanket to him.

John gives a slight smile before turning around and ignoring the red light – no people are crazy enough to be drving around at four in the morning besides him.

By the time they make it into the city, the car has warmed up and the boys have had enough time to calm down and start to doze off. And just around the corner is exactly what John was looking for – a parking garage. A nicer motel would have been nice, but who opens their doors in the middle of the night?

He finds a spot between a mini van and an SUV - nice and cozy and inconspicuous – and then turns off the headlights.

"This is it?" Dean asks. "A parking garage?"

"When you have a better idea, you let me know," John responds as he swings his legs onto the seat and arranges his duffle bag as a pillow.

"And we're just going to let the car run all night?" Dean continues, his signature form of sarcasm making its way into the conversation.

"We have plenty of gas left. And Tristan Lake's debit card."

John crosses his arms and lets his head fall against the window, then allows his eyes to droop close.

Sam looks to Dean, who begins making himself comfortable with his back to the window. So this is what its come to? They have to sleep in the car just to stay warm?

Sam brushes off the thoughts. It may be cramped, but it _is_ a lot warmer than the motel room. He shifts his shoulders against the window and crosses his arms like their father, and then stretches his legs out across the back seat. Dean opens his eyes and gives him a glare whne his younger sibling kicks his legs out of the way, but he decides to give in this time and props his legs on the top of the front seat.

John waits until both his sons are asleep, listening to the slight change in their breathing. He checks the doors' locks one more time, gives one last glance at the sleeping boys. Both have their arms crossed across their chests, blanket tucked up to their necks. Dean's head is leaned back against the window with a small part in his lips, and Sam rests the side of his head against the cushioned, leather seat. John laughs a bit when he sees that a corner of the sky has begun to turn a lighter blue.

Oh well. At least they're all together, warm and content.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Please review, and if you have any requests/prompts I'll be happy to use them! _


End file.
